Nate Silva
Nate Silva is a child prodigy, chief researcher and head of technology of Grid Battleforce who developed Morph-X for use as a clean, sustainable energy source. He created the Beast Morphers Rangers. He later becomes Beast Morphers Gold, the Gold Ranger of the Beast Morphers Rangers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3udjOPA3eEo Character History Nate is a child prodigy who joined Grid Battleforce at the age of six. When he was 10, he discovered a way to harness the Morphin Grid, allowing him to refine it into a substance called Morph-X, which would later be tried as a sustainable energy source. Nate helps Grid Battleforce create Beast Morphers Power Rangers to protect the energy project. He developed the Morph-X powered arsenal they would use as well as a one-way transporter. He is forced to initialize the Ranger forms onto two people that were not candidates while Ravi was the candidate for becoming the Blue Ranger when Evox attempts to steal access to the Morphin Grid. Before Nate was captured, he created two morphers and two blade-like arsenals for Beast Morphers Gold and Silver Rangers, unfortunately Nate was later captured by Evox's Crew to finish the cybergate and body for Evox. While being captured he decided to repair a broken Wristcom to summon the Striker Morpher to foil Scrozzle's plan, then he shot two transporters which send Evox back to the cyber dimension. While in use, he used two Ranger DNA capsules to become a Ranger himself, luckily he succeeded by becoming Best Morphers Gold, while Steel's body became whole and functional which carried Nate's DNA to become Beast Morphers Silver. Personality A genius, Nate is a quick thinker in situations that require it. Being a single child, Nate always wanted an elder brother, and considers a Beast Bot as a brother-figure to a Ranger. He has feelings for Zoey, sending her Valentine's flowers secretly. Despite loving all living creatures, he suffers from arachnophobia, a fear of spiders. Beast Morphers Gold Arsenal *Striker Morpher *Unnamed Saber Zords *Wrecker Zord Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes 8. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Nate is portrayed by Abraham Rodriguez. Notes *Nate being a child prodigy brings to mind Justin Stewart of Turbo. *He reveals that he's an only child, and his parents work overseas, hence, he rarely sees them. **This could mean that his parents may never appear or significantly less than that of the Mayor; Commander; Muriel; and General Burke (Devon's dad; Ravi's mom; Zoey's mom; and Ben and Betty's dad, respectively). *Despite his Sentai counterpart being designed after a rhino beetle, Nate derives his powers from the DNA of a mantis. **Nate is the first Ranger to be based on a mantis. *Like Zack Taylor (the first Mighty Morphin Black Ranger), Shane Clarke and Kapri (from Ninja Storm), Lily Chilman (the Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger) and Jayden Shiba (the Red Samurai Ranger), he is arachnophobic (a fear of spiders). *Nate shares the title of the Sixth Ranger together with Steel. The last time two Rangers shared this title at the same time in RPM, where interestingly, Gem and Gemma also were Gold and Silver Rangers. *Nate is the youngest Gold Ranger at the moment of receiving Ranger powers. *Nate is the second Sixth Ranger after Cameron Watanabe to appear in the first episode of his respective series and gain his powers later on in the show. *He and Steel aren't numerically 6th Rangers, instead are 4 and 5. This previously happened with Trent in Dino Thunder (5), Sam in S.P.D. (7), and Daggeron in Mystic Force (7). Appearances See Also References Category:PR Allies Category:Grid Battleforce Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:PR Insect-themed Rangers Category:Hasbro Era Power Rangers Category:Beast Morphers Rangers Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers